A Bottle Of Rum
by Dragonna
Summary: Alfred voulut un jour savoir à quoi ressemblait Arthur quand il était un pirate. Francis décida alors de le faire revenir le temps d'une soirée, à l'aide d'une bouteille de Rhum. Comment cela va-t-il tourner?


**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Alfred/USA

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

><p><strong>A Bottle Of Rum<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce fut Alfred qui engagea la conversation sur le sujet, posant innocement la question à son compagnon de beuverie du jour: «Dis Francis, à quoi ressemblait Arthur quand il était un pirate?<p>

- ….» France eut un sourire amusé et dit, dans un sourire faussement conquis «Un vrai démon, à tout les niveaux ~» Un air pervers orna son visage, très significatif. «... à la fois délicieusement violent et...

- NON JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR A CE NIVEAU-LA!» S'exclama l'américain, virant à l'écarlate, chassant les images mentales qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit aux mots prononcés par son père adoptif. Toussotant il articula, difficilement: «Outre ce côté ''sauvage'' dont je n'ai rien envie de savoir, comment il était? Impressionnant? Effrayant? Sadique?»

Le français se reprit, redevant plus sérieux: «Il était puissant, sans peur, craint par tous sur les mers, même par les autres pirates!» Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et continua «Il ne fuyait jamais, il se battait avec acharnement, il avait un langage coloré et insolent...un vrai dominant à tout vraiment les niveaux. Je me souviens qu'une fois, il m'avait capturé et il a...

- FRANCE!

- D'accord, d'accord! Tu es vraiment trop coincé à ce niveau, ou trop puritain je ne saurais le dire!

- J'assume très bien ma vie intime, merci!» protesta Alfred, les joues écarlates, mort de gêne. «Je suis avec Russie je te rappelle! Et je ne suis pas puritain, juste croyant!» Il marmonna ensuite entre ses dents «Contrairement à toi..

- Bien entendu, je te taquinais! Et je le suis toujours moi aussi! Bon pour revenir à Arthur! Il était insaisissable! A la fois terrifiant et envoutant, son équipage lui était totalement dévoué.» Il stoppa dans ses explications, prit une gorgée de rhum et reprit, un air mélancolique au visage: «Personne, au début, ne prenait au sérieux ce qu'ils pensaient être un adolescent, personne ne pensait qu'il était un grand capitaine, un homme qui pillait les navires français, espagnols, portugais et même anglais. La Navy lui courrait après sur les mers, mais ne le prirent jamais. Il rentrait seulement quand lui en avait envie.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête!

- …..Je te laisse imager la tête de ses rois ou reines quand il revenait face à eux et leur parlait dans son argot de pirate insolent.» Il se souvint avec tendresse et amusement de cette époque.

Un large sourire moqueur ourla le visage de l'américain qui se retint de rire. Il voyait parfaitement et avait déjà de quoi taquiner son vieux tuteur: « ….C'était pas un gentleman à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas?

- Il se définissait comme tel mais n'agissait pas comme tel!»

Alfred ricana et termina sa chope, la reposant brusquement, se visualisant sans doute son père de cœur comme un voyou des océans. Francis termina son verre, songeant que le pirate lui manquait terriblement tout d'un coup. Même si l'actuel Angleterre était presque le même. Une idée lui vint, tout d'un coup, et se tourna vers l'ancienne colonie anglaise.

Il proposa, sachant qu'il prenait un gros risque: «Tu aimerais le voir dans cette apparence et cette attitude? Parce que je sais comment faire! Faut une technique précise et c'est provisoire mais...

- Tu rigole? Bien sûr que j'aimerais, je prendrais une photo et je lui ferais du chantage après! Et ça le ferais enrager d'être vu dans un tel état par moi!

- Bon, d'abord il faut trouver une excuse pour qu'il remette ses habits, et ensuite il me faut un tonnelet de rhum (de qualité). Tu pourrais aider pour les deux.

- Je m'occupe du rhum! J'irais en acheter directement dans les caraïbes en passant pour la prochaine fois! Il sera tout frais comme ça!

- Et je ferais en sorte qu'il porte ses habits, tu m'appuieras en lui demandant de les mettre toi aussi, il cédera pour que tu lui fiches la paix! Tu peux être très casse-pied quand tu veux ~!

- Merci...à t'entendre, je suis très pénible» Marmonna l'état fédéral d'un ton boudeur.

Francis se leva, posa l'argent sur le bar et ajouta, tranquillement et d'un ton pourtant amusé les mots qui achevèrent la discussion: «On se retrouve chez Arthur dans une semaine! A tes risques et périls, on réveillera le démon!

- Pourquoi chez lui?» Demanda l'autre sans relever la menace implicite du français.

Celui-ci sourit gentiment et questionna, innocemment: «Tu veux lâcher un pirate ivre dans un pub anglais? Si tu veux payer les dégâts et les frais médicaux des éventuels blessés ~!

- D'accord, dans une semaine!»

Il avait de l'argent oui mais ne voulait pas se taper la honte dans un lieu public et de laisser des gens être blessés, parce qu'il était un héros et les héros ne laissent pas les gens être blessés par un vilain pirate ivre. Même s'il pouvait le maîtriser facilement, il n'en doutait pas. Si France semblait peu rassuré par l'idée c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de le repousser à l'époque et puis c'était tout.

* * *

><p>Arthur haussa un sourcils, posant sa tasse de thé en entendant sonner. Quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il ouvrit la porte et les vit devant lui, le plus jeune tenant un carton dans ses bras. Oui quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il n'aimait pas leur sourire, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Son sixième sens lui criait de claquer la porte au nez de ces deux-là qui étaient terribles quand ils faisaient équipe contre lui. Seulement Francis risquait de lui faire la tête et de le laisser dans la chambre d'ami la prochaine fois que lui irait en France. <em>Mauvais donc...<em>

Francis engagea alors la conversation: «Bonjour _mon anglais_ ~ J'ai fait un très long chemin jusqu'ici! Alors Accorderas-tu l'asile à ton français préféré? Je te préparerais un bon repas, tu verras!

- Hum...parce qu'à cette heure, ce ne serait pas l'attitude d'un gentleman de te renvoyer sous la pluie et dans la nuit, tu peux rentrer mais toi _United State_, tu peux dégager! Sinon tu vas me pourrir ma soirée!» Son ton n'avait rien d'agréable. Surtout qu'il s'était disputait avec son fils adoptif lors de la dernière réunion et en gardait encore un amer souvenir. Rancunier comme il était.

Il ne pourrait pas passer une nuit tranquille avec Francis (et le punir pour venir sans prévenir, comme il faisait toujours) si cet idiot d'Alfred était dans le coin, il serait capable d'entrer dans la chambre, de les surprendre ensemble et d'être traumatisé à vie. Après tout, il avait à peine grandit depuis l'indépendance.

_Oui, Arthur avait une vision très utopiste de sa vieille colonie_. Aveugle à ce niveau, il n'admettrait pas sa relation avec quelqu'un même en l'ayant sous les yeux. _Attitude de vieux papa gâteau sans doute. _

Le pauvre fils adoptif en question protesta à grands cris devant un tel rejet: «Méchant! Je viens te voir, je t'apporte un cadeau, un alcool que tu adore, et toi tu me jette dehors! Sans-cœur! Si tu me laisse dehors je te préviens je reste là, quitte à me faire tremper par la pluie orageuse qui va s'abattre sur ta capitale!

- ..Bon puisqu'il pleut tu peux entrer, sinon tu vas réveiller le quartier en criant de peur face à l'orage!» Coupant cours aux protestation du plus jeune qui criait qu'il n'avait pas peur du tonnerre, il continua tranquillement: «Tu dormiras dans la chambre Est, à l'autre bout du manoir!

- Mais...c'est celle qui est hantée non? Il y a des bruits bizarres! J'ai jamais réussi à y dormir!

- C'est ça ou le porche! Et elle n'est pas hantée: La maison est juste ancienne et le vieux bois, ça craque idiot!» Avertit le royaume, yeux plissés par la colère.

_Ce gamin le contredisait sans cesse, ça en était pénible!_

« …..Aye Aye!» grogna Alfred, s'attirant un regard noir du britannique. Il ne perdait pas une occasion pour se moquer de son ancienne métropole. Celle-ci le méritait après tout. Il avait un caractère de cochon en plus!

L'anglais s'écarta pour les laisser passer, il regarda le carton. «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

- Un cadeau pour toi ~ Mais tu ne l'auras que ce soir, après le repas.»

Arthur n'aima pas ce sourire, mais se convainquit qu'il était juste un peu paranoïaque. Après tout Francis avait des idées tordues mais jamais bien méchantes, non? Et s'il était là, Alfred ne fera pas d'imbécilitées. Un cadeau en plus? Les cadeaux de son amant n'étaient jamais dangeureux!

_Tout irait bien!_

Francis se dirigea illico vers la cuisine, fermant la porte au nez du britannique qui cria alors au scandale devant le fait qu'on lui retirait ses devoirs d'hôte. «Sors de ma cuisine Frog!

- Non, non je vais te préparer un bon petit plat!

- C'est à moi de te...vous préparer quelque chose!» Arthur décida de jouer la carte de l'affection, même s'il en était mort de honte de le faire devant Alfred. «Je pensais faire mieux en cuisine ces derniers temps mais puisque tu ne veux pas goûter, tss …»

La porte se rouvrit, laissant passer le français qui soupira lourdement «On prépare le repas tout les deux dans ce cas?

- …..Bien.»

La porte se referma sur l'américain qui fut laisser seul dans le salon. Celui-ci eut une moue boudeuse, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, posant son gros carton près de lui. «Merci les gars, c'est sympa...»

* * *

><p>Après le repas, délicieux mélange de plats français et anglais, que l'américain avait dévoré, comme un cochon selon son tuteur. Alfred se sentit obligé de s'excuser, sans savoir en quoi il le devait. Mais il fallait garder l'anglais de bonne humeur pour la suite.<p>

Il prit donc un petit air mignon qui ne marchait pourtant plus depuis qu'il était grand et dit: «Arty...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Je peux te demander quelque chose? J'ai envie de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment te demander ça...

- Quoi?

- Je pourrais te voir dans ta tenue de pirate? Espagne a dit que tu étais génial dans cette tenue!

- ….Never!

- Pourquoi? Ca te dérange?

- Non...juste, je ne veux pas!

- Parce que la tenue ne va plus? T'as trop grossi depuis le temps?

- ….C'est toi qui a grossi!» riposta le britannique, posant un regard accusateur sur son ancienne colonie «Avec toutes ta cuisine trop grasses et tes hamburgers!» Décidément, Arthur commençait à croire que Francis avait raison, Alfred n'avait aucun goût culinaire!

USA regarda son ventre, eut une petite moue et reprit: «Même pas vrai! S'il te plaîîîîîîîiîtttt!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Juste pour voir, je ne prendrais pas de photos ou quoique ce soit!

- ….Manquerait plus que ça!»

L'autre joua sa dernière carte: Agacer son vieux tuteur par un enchainement de supplications visant à devenir agaçantse à la longue: «S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît...»

Francis, sentant que son amant risquait plus de jeter Alfred dehors que de céder à ce stade, se décida à agir: «Arthur...moi aussi j'aimerais te revoir dans cette tenue...» Il s'approcha et lui chuchota à son oreille, d'une voix beaucoup plus sensuelle «...Et ce soir, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux, absolument tout ~ Je serais à tes ordres Captain. N'importe quels ordres ~»

Le Royaume rougit comme une tomate, sentant une délicieuse chaleur l'envahir. Ho _cela le convainquait bien plus que les paroles agaçantes du troisième pays présent_. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

«D'accord! Mais si je vois le moindre appareil photo...tu le regretteras Alfred!

- Oui!»

Un temps de silence tomba sur la pièce, l'ancienne colonie n'osa pas demander à Francis ce qu'il avait dit à son amant pour le convaincre. Il préférait ne pas le savoir en fait. Quelque chose lui disait que ça le générait terriblement. Il chercha alors comment prendre une photo sans que l'autre ne le voit et ne lui fasse regretter! Même s'il savait qu'il était plus fort que l'anglais, il préférait ne pas le titiller! Il se mit à siffloter son hymne avant de penser que ça risquait d'énerver Arthur mais tant pis, il était libre et indépendant, il faisait ce qu'il voulait d'abord.

Finalement des pas le firent lever la tête et il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Sa mémoire de jeune colonie lui revint d'un coup, lui faisant se souvenir qu'il avait déjà vu l'anglais dans cette tenue-là.

Il avait des bottes d'un noir brillant, sans doute taillée dans un cuir de bonne qualité. Des habits élégants sous un magnifique manteau pourpre décoré au niveau des épaules. Un chapeau aux multiples plumes colorées était posé sur sa tête et un cache-oeil était placé sur son visage.

Tout ce que put articuler Alfred fut un simple: «Wohhh...

- Tu es toujours aussi merveilleux dans cette tenue mon anglais ~!» S'exclama Francis dans un ronronnement de satisfaction, ravi de voir un de ses fantasme (qu'il croyait disparu) lui être offert par son caractériel amant.

«Shut up! Et si tu oublies ta promesse, gare à toi!» Il plissa son unique œil visible et se rappela de l'existence du carton. Le désignant d'un geste de tête, il demanda «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans?

- Un cadeau pour toi! Alfred voulait se faire pardonner d'avoir été si odieux avec toi à la dernière réunion!

- Hé! Je n'ai pas été...» Le pied de France écrasa celui d'USA qui gémit et reprit «Oui...désolé dad!

- ….Et c'est quoi?

- Du Rhum tout frais, je me suis arrêté dans les caraïbes pour en acheter en venant ici!

- ….Hum.

- Francis m'a dit que tu aimais le rhum.

- Je vois!» Arthur sortit la grosse bouteille, l'ouvrant et humant l'odeur de l'alcool, ayant un léger sourire satisfait. «Il a l'air délicieux!

- Mais bien entendu, tu ne pourras pas boire cette grosse bouteille entièrement ce soir! Tu es...trop vieux! Tu rouleras faiblement sous la table avant!

- WHAT?» Face à la provocation américaine, Arthur se mit à boire directement au goulot, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre. Et il réussit à vider la bouteille dans la soirée, entamant même une deuxième.

* * *

><p>Francis s'éclipsa quand Arthur s'écroula lourdement sur la table dans un grognement un peu indistinct. Alfred le regarda partir sans comprendre. Pourquoi partait-il alors que leur cible allait se réveiller. Et à quoi avait servi le rhum en fait? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser une nouvelle question que l'autre se redressa dans un gémissement.<p>

- Fuck! Où j'suis là?

- Chez toi, pourquoi?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il fut cloué au sol, le genou d'un pirate lui entrant dans le ventre. L'unique œil vert visible brillait de colère et d'une voix sifflante, l'autre lui cracha une question froide «Qui es-tu? Et si je suis chez moi, et ça a l'air d'être le cas, que fais-tu ici?

- Attend j'suis pas un ennemi, j'suis Amérique!

- …._It's a same things for me_!

- Ha?» Il sentit la pression sur sa gorge augmenter et cria, terrifié par la situation, regrettant d'avoir voulu voir l'ancien pirate dans tout sa ''splendeur'' «FRANCIS AU SECOURS!

- Francis? Où est ce frog? J'ai entendu sa voix tout à l'heure!» Le terrible pays regarda partout autour de lui, comme un prédateur cherchant sa proie.

- A l'étage sans doute, tu le connais mieux que moi! C'est lui qui a eut l'idée de t'enivrer!

- …._Ye..._ Tu vas attendre ici et je m'occuperais de toi quand je reviendrais!

- C'est...» Une gifle retentissante le fit taire et il regarda le pirate avec incompréhension. Il sentit une certaine peur l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour le changer comme ça, juste un peu de rhum.

La réplique s'abattit, terrible: «_It's Captain for ye lad_!» Il le foudroya de son œil et se leva «Si tu es un invité, va dans la chambre que je t'ai donné ou part!» Il le lâcha et partit en courant vers l'escalier, laissant un jeune pays traumatisé derrière lui.

Alfred se précipita vers sa chambre et préféra dormir et oublier, espérant que son ex-tuteur se serait calmé d'ici le lendemain matin.

_Et surtout en espérant qu'il ne pense plus à le punir quand il en aurait ''fini'' avec France!_

* * *

><p>Francis s'était retranché dans la chambre d'Arthur, la seule fermant à clé dans la demeure, fuyant plus pour le plaisir d'être pourchassé qu'autre chose. Mais il savait que rien ne retiendrait son amant, surtout pas une porte en bois. Et justement des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le faisant se tendre.<p>

«Francis,_ my heartie_ ~ Ouvre moi la porte de cette chambre tout de suite ~ _Or i will punish ye!_

- Ouvre toi-même mon cher anglais!» Riposta-t-il, provocateur jusqu'au bout.

Pas de réponse, à sa légère inquiétude. C'était mauvais signe, l'autre préparait quelque chose de louche. Il entendit soudain sa voix étouffé murmurant quelque chose d'un ton sombre. _Hoho_...Ca, ça voulait dire que ça allait faire mal. Il recula rapidement, pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, comme si un seul coup de pied avait suffit. Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Arthur entra, le sourire démoniaque du pirate ourlant délicatement ses fines lèvres «_Hello Francis_~

- …._Hello Captain_ ~» Il recula, sentant ses jambes heurter le lit. D'accord il repoussait le moment fatidique mais s'amusait bien au fond de lui, jouant les effarouchés pour le simple plaisir du jeu d'acteur.

En quelques pas, ils furent face à face, l'air terrible du plus jeune se changeant en un autre, plus gourmand. «Tu me fais une promesse et tu ne semble pas prêt à la tenir puisque tu me fuis et que tu t'enfermes ensuite dans ma chambre.

- ….Mais tu aimes me faire la chasse n'est-ce pas ~

- Et si on parlait de ta punition maintenant mon cœur?» Il eut un air légèrement sadique «Je vais t'apprendre à tenir tes promesses!

L'ancien corsaire décida de provoquer le pirate tout en lui faisant plaisir en lui parlant dans sa langue pour le calmer: «_As ye want but ….But, can ye be nice with me captain?_

_- If ye are a good boy, maybe that I will be_!» Il le repoussa sur le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le ventre du français. «Mais_..__.._tu aimes ça non?» Il arracha son cache-oeil pour le jeter au sol afin de mieux voir son captif. Et il approcha son visage du sien.

«Aye ~»

Francis sentit un délicieux frisson le parcourir, sentant le souffle chaud de l'anglais sur sa joue. Il lui sembla retrouver l'odeur de la mer, du sel, celle bien réelle du rhum. Il lui sembla être à nouveau dans la cabine du navire «Unicorn», après avoir été capturé lors d'un combat sur les mers. Il eut l'impression d'entendre les cris de l'équipage sur le pont, celui des vagues, du vent et les piaillements des oiseaux marins. Comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière.

_Qu'est-ce que tout cela lui manquait. _

_Comme il aurait aimé être toujours à cette époque où ils erraient librement sur les océans, se battants et pillant, se capturant à tour de rôle. _

Le temps semblait soudainement suspendu. Comme si la terreur des mers hésitait sur la suite des choses à faire. Finalement il arracha sa ceinture et lui attacha les poignets avec. Ainsi l'autre se tiendrait tranquille pendant qu'il lui ferait subit les derniers outrages.

Francis, dans un souffle, chuchota: «Arthur...

- Oui?

- Embrasse-moi!»

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pirate qui se fit un plaisir d'obtempérer, tandis que ses mains lui retirait habilement sa chemise.

_Il avait tout son temps après tout..._

_Une nuit entière... _

* * *

><p>Au matin, Alfred tout souriant devant son bol de café («<em>du vrai, du bon et pas du mauvais comme chez toi»,<em> disait Francis) regarda les deux autres pays devant lui. Arthur se massait le crâne, en proie à un visible et cuisant mal de tête, bref à une terrible gueule de bois. Francis lui affichait un air béat, des marques visibles dans son cou et un sourire rêveur greffé au visage.

_Avec une légère gêne, la nation américaine décida qu'il ne voulait rien savoir._

_Au moins le pirate l'avait oublié lui!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin <strong>


End file.
